


Feeling Lonely

by Luciddreamrs



Category: AOMG, Khh, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: AOMG smut, F/M, Khh smut, Kpop smut, Smut, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciddreamrs/pseuds/Luciddreamrs
Summary: You smile as you watch your boyfriend work, it wasn't always easy dating a big-time star like him, but as with the downfalls come the upsides. Like he doesn't have to follow any contract rules on dating because he's one of the CEO's of his company. However, he has been working for the last three hours straight and hasn't even acknowledged you once. You tried calling his name but his headphones where on and probably at full volume. You felt guilty about interrupting his work but you were getting lonely and not to mention cold. You stand up and move over to him tapping his shoulder trying to get his attention, he pauses looking up at you a small smile tugging at his lips as his eyes land on your pout. You push his chair further out from the desk so you can straddle his lap, his headphones blaring music that could be heard from his desk. You lean down and place soft open mouth kisses on his neck hoping to get a rise out of him, and judging from his soft breaths it was working."Kitten what are you doing?"





	

You smile as you watch your boyfriend work, it wasn't always easy dating a big-time star like him, but as with the downfalls come the upsides. Like he doesn't have to follow any contract rules on dating because he's one of the CEO's of his company. However, he has been working for the last three hours straight and hasn't even acknowledged you once. You tried calling his name but his headphones where on and probably at full volume. You felt guilty about interrupting his work but you were getting lonely and not to mention cold. You stand up and move over to him tapping his shoulder trying to get his attention, he pauses looking up at you a small smile tugging at his lips as his eyes land on your pout. You push his chair further out from the desk so you can straddle his lap, his headphones blaring music that could be heard from his desk. You lean down and place soft open mouth kisses on his neck hoping to get a rise out of him, and judging from his soft breaths it was working.

"Kitten what are you doing?" His hands squeeze the back of your thighs as his head leans back against the rest of his chair.

"Well I was getting a little lonely, and a bit cold," to place a kiss on his lips before pulling back, "So I'm solving both issues."

"Is that so?" He raised an eyebrow at you and you giggle nodding your head. "Well then I guess I'll let you do as you please." Your eyes widen in surprise, I had never let to have any sort of control, let alone let you do as you please. This was the one and only Kiseok, his aura was sheer dominance. You couldn't deny the heat that started to pop in your lower stomach effectively soaking through your panties. Standing up you slide out of you sweat pants, making sure to turn around to give him a good view of what he loves best. You glance over your shoulder as you bring your pants to your ankles bent over completely now. His lower lip was pulled between his teeth as his eyes darken, drinking in the view of your pastel purple panties. His hands stretched out and grabbed at your hips as you played with the hem of your shirt, still facing his desk you let out small whines as his fingers dig into your skin and his lips place feather light kisses along your bum. You wanted to keep your control at least for a little longer. Taking a deep breath, you push him back as you turn around and sink to your knees. You run your fingers down the bulge that had started to form in his loose sweatpants. Leaning forward you tug lightly at his shirt causing him to chuckle before removing the offensive fabric. You trail kisses along his stomach before biting at the skin near his hips, earning a small boss from him. Satisfied with the mark it left you move your lips against his bulge throw his pants, teasing him. You untie the strings before dragging the cloth downing his legs tossing it with his shirt. His eyes blurry with lust, your breath catches in your throat at the sight. It had been a very long time since he last touched you and you were now feeling the effects of his gaze on you. Not wanting to waste any more time you pull down his briefs freeing him of the last of his confines. You lick your lips as you place your hands on his thighs leaving in and placing a gentle kiss to the tip of his cock, it twitching in response. You run your tongue over it not caring about it being messy, he loved it messy. Taking the tip into your mouth you pay attention to the slit with your tongue as you lightly bob your head hollowing out your cheeks as you come up. You whimper as he thrust up into your mouth.

"You look so beautiful with my cock down your throat kitten," you rub your thighs together at his words taking him in all the way, "fuck baby your mouth is so good." You hum around him before swallowing. His hips jerk up causing you to gag around him. A smile pulls at his lips as he watches you struggle to take him all the way in. You let him fall from your mouth a string of spit trailing from his cock to your lips.

A low groan leaves his lips at the sight, "lay on the desk sweetheart," your thighs clench at the thought of what was coming next. You do as told and lay across his desk pulling your shirt to try and cover you up a bit more, a blush tinting your cheeks as his eyes eat up your appearance. Your pink lips slightly red, and plumped from your previous act, a haze of lust over your features. Your panties were already soaked through at this point and he ran his finger over your covered folds. He pulls your legs apart slightly before hooking a finger in your panties dragging them down your legs before tossing them aside. He stands up leaning over your frame connecting your lips in a heated kiss. His fingers running through your slick folds teasing your clit then teasing at your entrance. Kiseok nibbles on your lower lip before pushing his tongue into your mouth exploring it. Your hands move to his shoulders as you dig into the flesh, knowing the marks will still be visible tomorrow. He presses his index against your sensitive nub causing you to arch your back and whimper into his mouth. He keeps a steady pace in your clit as his lips move to your neck then your chest leaving dark reds and purples in his wake. Your shirt was bunched up and all you wanted to do was tear it off. Sensing your discomfort, he pauses his kisses and helps you out of it quickly resuming his previous endeavor of marking your body as his. Your soft mewls turning into gasping moans as two fingers slip into your head with ease, his lips kiss below you belly button. His eyes flicker I to meet yours for a second before kissing your clit, your body jerks and your hands grasp at his shoulders as his free hand comes up to your hip to hold you still. His tongue flattens against your heat as his fingers brush against your spot.

"Fuck Kiseok there! Please," you beg as his fingers move against it once again you start moaning loudly not caring to keep your voice down. He chuckles against you sending waves of pleasure through your body as a hand grasps at his hair your release close. You start whimpering his name as your hips try to grind against his tongue and fingers. Getting the hint, he speeds up his actions adding a third finger to fuck into you.

Curses fall from your lips as your orgasm rushed through you, your thighs shaking and body convulsing. Once it runs its course Kiseok brings his lips against yours and you whimper as his fingers grip at your thigh bringing your bum closer to the edge of the desk. He stands straight rubbing his cock as stares down at your body, loving the fucked-out expression on your face.

"Can my sweet kitten take any more?" Your eyes go wide as you nod your head franticly, "that's my good princess." He hikes one leg over his shoulder so he can get the best angle that drives your insane. He's always torn as to what he wants to watch, no matter how many times he sees you he never gets tired of seeing the face you make when he first enters you, but he also loved watching his cock stretch you out. He worries at his lip before your voice drives him over the edge.

"Please daddy, hurry I can't wait my body is burning up for you." His heart stops momentarily your nails leaving small crescent moons in his biceps. He doesn't give any notice before slamming his whole length inside of you, your back arches as he sets an unforgiving pace. The only words left in your vocabulary are his name and the word fuck; they spilled from your lips whenever you are able to suck in sufficient air. Your eyes roll back as he hits your sweet spot with every harsh thrust, his hips snapping into you with a loud smacking sound.

"Fuck kitten can you hear all the sounds your pussy is making? You’re so fucking wet for me." Heat pulses through your veins with his every word. Your second orgasm was tumbling closer very fast, being shoved through your body by his every deep groan and accidental whimper that feels from his lips. His cock fucked into you even harder as he felt your walls start clenching around him. "Fuck so right baby," his hair as stuck to his forehead as sweat dripped down his chest, the room feeling about 14 degrees to hot. His grip on your thighs tighten as you feel his high coming closer. Your throw your head back, effectively hitting the desk but am to could focus on was the pleasure rippling through your body sending you into pure bliss as white took over your vision. You can feel his cock twitch inside you as to thrust become sloppy and hips stutter as he cums, your screams escalate as to feel his heat filling you up. He falls forward as his orgasm wrecks his senses he leans against your body his lips pressing soothing kisses into your skin on your shoulder. You wrap your arms around his body whimpering as his now soft cock slips out of you, his cum dripping onto his desk. You burry your nose into the crook of his neck smiling as "Eyes, Nose, Lips" by Taeyang plays through his head phones.

You could feel his smile against you neck too, "let's clean you up kitten, you did so well." You nod smiling as he presses a quick kiss to your lips before pulling on his sweat pants grabbing a bottle water and a wash cloth.

You lay your head against his should as you so in his lap, your legs thrown over the arm I his desk chair, he was back to working on whatever it was before you kindly interrupted him. This was much better than watching from the couch you decided.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Luciddreamrs  
> Instagrtam: Luciddreamr


End file.
